Easy opening closures for can ends utilizing tapes which are positioned over a pour opening and secured to the surface of the can end surrounding the pour opening are known in the art. Examples of such closures are shown in U.S.A. Pat. Nos. 3,389,827 issued to Abere et al; 4,108,330 issued to Patterson; 4,135,637 issued to Hannula; and 4,215,791 issued to Brochman.
These closures have utilized a tab on one end which the user is to grasp to peel the tape from the surface of the can to open the pour opening. To permit the operator to more securely grasp the tape a hole has been provided which is punched in the tape to provide a ring pull for the user. Other closures have utilized a broad tab which has been provided with embossments to give an irregular surface to the sides of the tape such that the operator could more easily grasp the surfaces of the normally smooth tape at the free end to peel the tape from the can end. Such embossed surfaces or irregular surfaces have been satisfactory when the tape surfaces are dry. Difficulty occurs however when the beverage can having the tape closure is in a container of ice water and the tape is wet when the user tends to grasp the tape to peel the closure free of the can end to open the pour opening.
It is thus an object of the present invention to improve the irregular surface in the tape to make the same more readily grasped such that even with wet or greasy fingers and whether the tape is wet or greasy the coefficient of friction of the free end of the tape will be sufficient that the user may readily retain a grasp on the tape to peel the same from the can end.